Fé
Fé é uma firme convicção de que algo é verdade, pela absoluta confiança que depositamos em algo ou alguém. A palavra fé veio do latim fides, que significa sintonia. Quando temos fé, significa que estamos sempre sintonizados em algo ou alguém. Isso nos taz idéia de um aparelho que sempre está sintonizado à sua emissora, assim recebendo mensagens simultaneamente. Fé refere-se à capacidade de acreditar, e independe de qualquer motivação específica. Manifesta-se de várias maneiras e pode estar vinculada a questões emocionais e motivos nobres ou estritamente pessoais. Pode estar direcionada a alguma razão específica ou mesmo existir sem razão bem definida e não carece absolutamente de qualquer tipo de racional. A fé pode manifestar-se direcionada tanto a pessoa quanto a um objeto inanimado, uma ideologia, um pensamento , um sistema qualquer, um conjunto de regras, uma crença popular, uma base de propostas ou dogmas de uma determinada religião. Fé não é baseada em evidências físicas reconhecidas pela comunidade científica. A fé geralmente é associada a experiências pessoais e pode ser compartilhada com outros através de relatos. Nesse sentido é geralmente associada ao contexto religioso e a decisão de "ter fé" é unilateral, ou seja, o objeto da fé direcionada é do livre-arbítrio de cada um. A bíblia, um livro religioso e considerado sagrado por muitas religiões cita bastante a fé. Nela se encontra uma definição geral por: "a fé é acreditar em coisas que se esperam, a convicção de fatos que se não vêem, independentemente daquilo que vemos, ou ouvimos" (Hebreus 11:1). Segundo o Compêndio do Catecismo da Igreja Católica (CCIC), a fé "é a virtude teologal pela qual cremos em Deus e em tudo o que Ele nos revelou e que a Igreja nos propõe para acreditarmos, porque Ele é a própria Verdade. Pela fé, o homem entrega-se a Deus livremente. Por isso, o crente procura conhecer e fazer a vontade de Deus, porque «a fé opera pela caridade» (Gal 5,6)". Contexto Social Garantir, por encargo legal, a verdade ou a autenticidade do texto de um documento ou de um relato, de uma assinatura, etc. Dentre o contexto social existem vários tipos de fé: Má fé Designa-se má fé quando um indivíduo, ou um grupo de indivíduos, ou também uma empresa, ou um grupo de empresas, ou grupo empresarial - que chamaremos de elementos - agem intencionalmente de modo a prejudicar outro elemento. Como exemplo poderíamos citar uma propaganda enganosa, um contrato desonroso. Boa fé Designa-se Boa Fé quando um elemento, age de maneira honrosa e de boa conduta, contra outro elemento. Como exemplo um contrato oral, na qual ambas as partes se comprometem com algum serviço, e ambas concluem suas partes e aceitam de acordo comum que está realizada. Fé pública Presunção legal de autenticidade, verdade ou legitimidade de ato emanado de autoridade ou de funcionário devidamente autorizado, no exercício de suas funções. Tudo o que for registrado possui fé pública. O registrador age em nome do Estado quando usa a expressão “Dou fé”, significando que, o afirmado, transcrito e certificado, é verdadeiro. Visa proteger o terceiro, que contrata, confiando no que o registro publica, no que dele consta. Em sentido geral, esse princípio possibilita que o terceiro, realize de boa-fé um negócio oneroso e registre essa aquisição, passando a ter a presunção de segurança jurídica. No entanto, no sistema registral brasileiro, essa presunção é relativa, admitindo prova em contrário, porém quem deverá provar não é o detentor do registro, mas quem a ele se opõe. Aquele que registra sua aquisição, se não o faz de forma ilícita, tem a seu lado a presunção da verdade do conteúdo do registro, caso contrário, o registro poderá ser cancelado. Fé Biblica Na Bíblia, fé traduz a palavra grega pí·stis, que transmite a idéia de confiança, fidúcia, firme persuasão. A fé é "o firme fundamento das coisas se esperam e a prova das coisas que não se vêem". (Hebreus 11:1) Transmite a idéia de algo subjacente a condições visíveis e que garante uma posse futura, sendo a base de esperança e a evidência para se ter convicção a respeito de realidades não vistas. Segundo Romanos 10:17 a fé vem pelo ouvir pela palavra de Deus, de modo que a fé não é credulidade, mas baseia-se em conhecimento dos ensinos de Jesus e das promessas relacionadas. Fé Cristã Todo o conjunto dos ensinos transmitidas por Jesus Cristo e seus discípulos constitui a “fé” cristã. ( Gálatas 1:7-9) A fé cristã baseia-se em toda a Bíblia como a Palavra de Deus, que inclui as Escrituras Hebraicas, as quais Jesus e os escritores das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs freqüentemente citaram em apoio das suas declarações. Segundo estas Escrituras, para ser aceitável a Deus, é necessário exercer fé em Jesus Cristo, (Jo 3:36) e isto torna possível obter uma condição justa perante Deus. (Gál 2:16) Tipos Variados Comumente a expressão popular "dar fé" significa acreditar em, crer. Em termos gerais "dar fé" é afirmar como verdade, testificar, autênticar, prestar testemunho autêntico. Em Cabo-Verde (África) o termo Tomar fé é o mesmo que tomar conhecimento, notar. Ter fé: Ser digno de crédito. Contexto religioso No contexto religioso, "fé" tem muitos significados. Às vezes quer dizer lealdade a determinada religião. Nesse sentido, podemos, por exemplo, falar da "fé católica" ou da "fé islâmica". Para religiões que se baseiam em crenças, a fé também quer dizer que alguém aceita as visões dessa religião como verdadeiras. Para religiões que não se baseiam em credos, por outro lado, fé muitas vezes significa que alguém é leal para com uma determinada comunidade religiosa. Algumas vezes, fé significa compromisso numa relação com Deus. Nesse caso, fé é usada no sentido de fidelidade. Tal compromisso não precisa ser cego ou submisso e pode ser baseado em evidências de caráter pessoal. Outras vezes essa fé pode ser forçada, ou seja, imposta por uma determinada comunidade ou pela família do indivíduo, por exemplo. Para muitos judeus, por exemplo, o Talmud mostra um compromisso cauteloso entre Deus e os Filhos de Israel. Para muitas pessoas, fé, ou falta de fé, é uma parte importante das suas identidades. Por exemplo, uma pessoa pode identificar-se como um muçulmano ou um céptico. Muitos religiosos racionalistas, assim como pessoas não-religiosas, criticam a fé, apontando-a como irracional. Nesse ponto de vista, o credo deve ser restrito ao que é diretamente demonstrado por lógica ou evidência. Fé em Deus Algumas vezes, fé pode significar acreditar na existência de Deus. Muitos , Judeus, Cristãos e Muçulmanos alegam existir evidência histórica da existência de Deus e sua interação com seres humanos. (Não existem evidências históricas que tenham convencido toda a comunidade de historiadores e especialistas). Assim, não há necessidade de "fé" em Deus no sentido de crer, contra ou a despeito das evidências; eles alegam que as evidências são suficientes para demonstrar que Deus certamente existe, e que credos particulares, sobre quem ou o quê Deus é e por que deve-se acreditar Nele, são justificados pela ciência ou pela lógica. Para pessoas nesta categoria, "Fé em Deus" simplesmente significa "crença de alguém em Deus". É logicamente impossível que todas estas diferentes religiões, com suas mutuamente contraditórias crenças possam ser simultaneamente verdadeiras. Consequentemente a maioria acredita ter fé em um sistema de crença que é de algum modo falso, o qual têm dificuldade em ao menos descrevê-lo. Isso é disputado, embora, por algumas tradições religiosas, especialmente no Hinduísmo que sustenta a visão de que diversas "fés" diferentes são só aspectos da verdade final que diversas religiões têm dificuldade de descrever e entender. Eles vêm as diferentes religiões apenas como diferentes caminhos para o mesmo objetivo. Isso não explica toda contradição lógica ente "fés", mas essas tradições dizem que toda aparente contradição será entendida uma vez que a pessoa tenha uma experiência do conceito Hindu de moksha. O que se é acreditado em referência a Deus nesse sentido é, ,ao menos no princípio, somente a confiança como evidência e a lógica por qual cada fé é suportada. Finalmente, alguns religiosos -- e muitos dos seus críticos -- frequentemente usam o termo "fé" como afirmação da crença sem alguma prova, e até mesmo apesar de evidências do contrário. Muitos judeus, cristãos e muçulmanos admitem que pode ser confiável o que quer que as evidências particulares ou a razão possam dizer da existência de Deus, mas não é essa a base final e/ou única de crença e fé. Assim, nesse sentido, "fé" pode ser: acreditar sem evidências ou argumentos lógicos, algumas vezes chamada de "fé implícita". Outra forma desse tipo de fé é o fideísmo: acreditar-se na existência de Deus, mas não deve-se basear essa crença em outras crenças; deve-se, ao invés, aceitar isso sem nenhuma razão. Fé, nesse sentido, simplesmente a sinceridade na fé, crença nas bases da crença, frequentemente é associado com Soren Kierkegaard por exemplo, e alguns outros existencialistas, religiosos e pensadores; suas ideias estão presentes no livro Temor e tremor. William Sloane Coffin fala que fé não é aceita sem prova, mas confiável sem reserva. Bíblia Hebraica e novo testamento "Fé é acreditar em coisas que se esperam, a convicção de fatos que se não vêem". Definição encontrada na Bíblia na carta do Apóstolo Paulo aos Hebreus, capítulo 11, versículo 1. Na Bíblia Hebraica a palavra Hebraica emet ("fé") não significa uma crença dogmática. Ao invés disso, tem uma conotação de (a) fidelidade (da forma passiva "ne'eman" = "de confiança" ou "confiável") ou (b) confiança em Deus e na palavra de Deus. A Bíblia hebraica também apresenta uma relação entre Deus e os filhos de Israel como um compromisso contencioso. Por exemplo, Abraão argumenta que Deus não deve destruir Sodoma e Gomorra, e Moisés lamenta-se por Deus tratar os Filhos de Israel duramente. Esta perspectiva de Deus como um parceiro com quem se pode pleitear é celebrada no nome "Israel," da palavra Hebraica "lutar". Génesis 32: 24-30 conta a história de como Deus mudou o nome de Jacob para Israel depois de uma noite de luta. Judaísmo A teologia Judaica atesta que a crença em Deus é altamente meritória, mas não obrigatória. Embora uma pessoa deva acreditar em Deus, o que mais importa é se essa pessoa leva uma vida decente. Os racionalistas Judeus, tais como Maimónides, mantêm que a fé em Deus, como tal, é muito inferior ao aceitar que Deus existe através de provas irrefutáveis. Veja o artigo sobre princípios judaicos de fé para mais detalhes sobre a teologia Judaica. Novo Testamento A palavra "fé", traduzida do grego p?st?? (pi´stis), leva primeiramente ao sentido de confidência, confiança, firme persuasão. Dependendo do contexto, a palavra grega pode ser compreendida como "lealdade" ou "fidelidade". - 1Tm 1:18,19; Tt 2:9 Comentando a função da fé em relação ao convênio com Deus, o escritor das cartas aos Hebreus fala, "A fé é um modo de já possuir aquilo que se espera, é um meio de conhecer realidades que não se vêem"(Hb 11:1). ??st??., traduz fé aqui, geralmente aparece em antigos papiros oficiais de negócios, faz saber que a idéia que um convênio é uma troca de garantias que garantam que futuras tranferência de posses descritas no contrato. Nessa visão, Moulton e Milligan sugerem a rendeção: "Fé é o título da ação esperada." (Vocabulário do testamento Grego, 1963). Hebreus 11:6 ilustra mais o significado e o papel prático da fé: "Mas é impossível agradar a Deus sem a fé. De fato, quem se aproxima de Deus, deve acreditar que ele existe e que recompensa aqueles que o procuram." Sintetizando o conceito do Novo Testamento sobre a fé, é a relação sobre a auto-revelação de Deus, especialmente no sentido de confidência com as promessas e medo de ameaças que estão nas escrituras. Os escritores evidentemente supõem que os seus conceitos de fé estão enraizados nas escrituras hebraicas. No mais, os escritores do Novo Testamento igualam fé em Deus com crença em Jesus. O evangelho de João é particularmente enfático nesse ponto, tendo Jesus dizendo: "O Pai não julga ninguém. Ele deu ao Filho todo o poder de julgar, para que todos honrem o Filho, da mesma forma que honram o Pai. Quem não honra o Filho, também não honra o Pai que o enviou" (Jo 5:22, 23). Quando perguntado "O que devemos fazer para realizar as obra de Deus?", o escrito tem Jesus respondendo: "A obra de Deus é que vocês acreditem naquele que ele enviou". (Jo 6:28,29) Protestantismo Nas palavras do Catecismo de Westminster: "Fé em Jesus Cristo é a graça da salvação, por meio de qual nós recebemos e repousamos sobre ele para a salvação, como ele é ofertado para nós no evangelho". O objeto da fé salvadora é toda a revelação da palavra de Deus. Fé aceita e acredita nisso como verdade mais certa. Mas o ato especial de fé que une a Cristo tem como seu objeto a pessoa e o trabalho do Senhor Jesus Cristo (Jo 7:38; At 16:31). Esse é o ato específico de fé que um pecador é justificado perante Deus (Rm. 3:22, 25; Gl. 2:16; Jo 3:26-36; At 10:43; 16:31) Veja também * Racionalismo * Fé pública * Fé salvadora * Apostasia * Fidelidade Links externos *Epistemology of the religion, article from Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy by Peter Forrest (em inglês) Categoria:Conceitos religiosos